<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rio 3 My Version by TheMovieFan1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052867">Rio 3 My Version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMovieFan1/pseuds/TheMovieFan1'>TheMovieFan1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rio (Movies - Saldanha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:19:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMovieFan1/pseuds/TheMovieFan1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beautiful city of Rio de Janeiro live two birds and their three kids on their crazy adventures. This story, as of now, is complete. I will update this if more ideas come to my mind, but this story is on a little break. I will NOT be deleting this story, but I will be writing to others soon. Please be on the lookout for them. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/701719">Rio 3 My Version</a> by TheMovieFan1.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, this is my first story here on A03 and yes, I am cross-posting this story due to all of the mean comments I have received on another site.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello readers, my name is TheMovieFan1.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It is my first story on A03. Please be kind to me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don't own anything such as the characters, etc. Are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation. And the iPod is owned by Apple.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I only own my OC Neveah.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry, my vocabulary is a little off, so please don't judge me.</strong>
</p><p>Intro- In a marvelous city in Brazil live two birds named Blu and Jewel and their three kids, Carla, Bia, and Tiago.</p><p>**So let's begin!*</p><p>Chapter 1-</p><p>The next day after the party everyone was tired. So they went straight to bed at 6:00 in the morning. Tiago and Bia were the first ones to wake up.</p><p>"Are you sure this is going to work Bia? What if he.." asked Tiago.</p><p>"Relax Tiago. I'm 99.91% sure," replied Bia.</p><p>Carla woke up to Tiago, bumping into her, whispered, "Sorry."</p><p>"Ow watch where you are going, birdbrain?"</p><p>"Carla, that's my line."</p><p>Jewel was next to wake up, asked, "Blu, the kids are planning something. Can you please check out what they are doing?"</p><p>Blu, who was asleep, couldn't respond.</p><p>"Fine, I'll do it then." Jewel stated.</p><p>In the other room, we find Tiago rigging up fireworks. Carla board out of her mind because she didn't bring her charger for her iPod. Bia was figuring out how this plan would work to wake up their dad with some colorful fireworks.</p><p>"Kids what are you doing?!"</p><p>"Nothing mom." Carla, Bia, and Tiago responded at the same time.</p><p>"OW. That hurt. KIDS, WHAT DID YOU DO?"</p><p>"Nothing, dad!"</p><p>"Honey, what did they do?"</p><p>"Blu, they were going to rig up fireworks to wake you up."</p><p>"Tiago, what did you do?"</p><p>"Dad, it wasn't me… it was, Bia. She is on to you, so run for your lives!"</p><p>"Bia, whose fault was it. Don't tell a lie."</p><p>"Dad, Tiago did everything he wanted to wake you up in a horrible way."</p><p>"That's it Bia; you will get grounded for one month."</p><p>"But, dad."</p><p>"No buts."</p><p>"Haha, you said butt."</p><p>"Shut up, Tiago!"</p><p>Tiago sticks his tongue out at Carla.</p><p>"You come back here, birdbrain." She trips over the switch. Everyone freaks out.</p><p>"I didn't do anything."</p><p>"Dude it's not even on, so what are you going to do?"</p><p>"Come back here, birdbrain!"</p><p>"NEVER! FREEDOM!" Tiago falls out of the tree. Once he's on the ground he says, "I'm okay,"</p><p>"Ouch! MOM! DAD! Carla forced me out the tree! Ground her not Bia she is my idol. I love her! Please rethink Bia's grounding. It's Carla she is on to me,"</p><p>Carla then stated, "I don't like you Tiago. I only love my sister Bia,"</p><p>Bia jumps in and yells at Carla. "Carla! He is your little brother. You're supposed to love him, not dislike him."</p><p>"Bia, it's none of your business. Get out of my way…"</p><p>"Carla! Get back here!"</p><p>"What! MOM!" "Carla, why do you dislike your brother?"</p><p>"Because...well..I….uh…you see."</p><p>"THAT'S IT! Carla, now you're grounded. Bia you're ungrounded go have fun with your brother."</p><p>"Come on Bia let's go have fun with some fireworks. It's going to be so fun!" Tiago said joyfully.</p><p>Bia is nervous but then realizes that she trusts her little brother in this firework adventure without Carla when Bia and Tiago left.</p><p>"Carla! Why do you dislike your brother he is the only brother you have?" Blu asked.</p><p>"Mom, does he always ask that?"</p><p>"Carla, you know you will always have a brother. Why don't you love him as your sister does?"</p><p>"Because he always makes me trip over my earbuds."</p><p>"He's adventurous very interested in various things. Go apologies to Tiago right now, and I may rethink the punishment," replied Blu.</p><p>"So I'm still being punished?" asked Carla with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Yes," replied Blu.</p><p>"DAD!"</p><p>"No, but apologize to your brother right now!"</p><p>"Okay. I'll apologize."</p><p>Outside she sees Bia and Tiago playing with fireworks.</p><p>"Tiago where did you get these matches and fireworks?"</p><p>"I don't know. I found these after that incident with the bad guys yesterday. I guess a few were left behind."</p><p>"Makes sense."</p><p>"Bia, let's do this thing!"</p><p>"Bia, Tiago can I help?" Carla asked.</p><p>"NO!" Bia and Tiago responded at the same time.</p><p>"Why?" asked Carla.</p><p>"Because you don't treat your little brother with respect. We have to protect him because he is our little brother, forever…."</p><p>"Hello,"</p><p>"Who is that?" Asked Carla.</p><p>"She looks just like you, Bia," replied Tiago.</p><p>"Well, that's because she is my identical twin."</p><p>"What's your name?" asked Bia</p><p>"My name is Nevaeh. What's yours?" she asked.</p><p>"My name is Carla, this is my younger sister Bia, and this is my younger brother, Tiago. It's very nice to meet you," replied Carla.</p><p>"Thanks, where are your parents?" Neveah asked.</p><p>"They are in the house probably making out," replied Tiago</p><p>"Ewww," replied Nevaeh.</p><p>"I know, right?" Carla responded.</p><p>Later that day, Bia, Carla, Tiago, and, Nevaeh arrive in the tree.</p><p>"Mom. Dad. Are you here? Hello."</p><p>"Carla, they're not here," replied Bia.</p><p>"Hey Carla, where's your iPod? I need it to look up a picture for mom," asked Tiago.</p><p>"Sorry. The battery's dead until we get back to Rio."</p><p>"Hey, birds how's it. Who's this?"</p><p>"Luiz this is out sister Nevaeh. She is identical to Bia," replied Tiago</p><p>"I can see the resemblance. Hello, my name is Luiz," he stated.</p><p>"I can speak and understand English I'm not dead," replied Nevaeh.</p><p>"Do you want to know where your parents are? The last time I saw them was at the party last night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="xcontrast"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>
      <strong>**Hello, welcome to Chapter 2 of my story. I don't own the characters, etc. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations***</strong>
    </p><p>
      <strong>Romance is coming later in Chapter 4.</strong>
    </p><p>
      <strong>A little B/J coming soon</strong>
    </p><p>
      <strong>****Enjoy***</strong>
    </p><p>Chapter 2-</p><p>"So you don't know where you're parents are?" asked Luiz.</p><p>"No. The last time we saw our parents was while we were playing with fireworks this morning," replied Tiago.</p><p>"After I got grounded for disliking Tiago, I think I heard them leaving. Why are you looking for them?" asked Carla.</p><p>"Because I'm going to ask why do they always leave without me," responded Luiz.</p><p>"Maybe the reason why they leave you is that you can't fly. That's a fact, not an opinion." Bia said to Luiz.</p><p>"Oh. Do your parents not like me?" asked Luiz.</p><p>"Not at all. Our parents are your friends and will always be friends with you," replied Tiago.</p><p>"So. What does that mean?" questioned Luiz.</p><p>"Don't know. Don't care." Carla rudely responded.</p><p>"So…. you don't care about me. How sad. I'm running away!" yelled Luiz.</p><p>After Luiz ran away from Bia, Carla, and Tiago, their parents returned with lots of food.</p><p>"Kids breakfast! Come and eat." Blu said.</p><p>"At three in the afternoon? Technically this is considered lunch," replied Bia</p><p>"Why do you always say random things at random times?" asked Carla.</p><p>"Because I like to." Bia responded to Carla's question, "Carla, go long!" Tiago shouted.</p><p>"I'm not going long, Tiago," Carla said. "Okay," Tiago said sadly.</p><p>"I thought you….. nevermind. Mom. Dad. Why do you want us to eat at three in the afternoon?" asked Bia.</p><p>"Well, since we went to bed at 6 in the morning, we decided to have this meal around 3:00," Blu told Bia, Carla, and Tiago. He places the food on the tree stump outside.</p><p>"Dad, what's this?" asked Tiago. "</p><p>I don't know. I just found it here in the Amazon," Blu explained to his son.</p><p>"But, are you sure this is safe to eat?" asked Bia.</p><p>"I have no idea. So let's eat!" Blu said.</p><p>"Guys, did Luiz ever come to visit us? Please don't tell a lie." Jewel questioned.</p><p>"Yes, he did come while you two were out looking for food, and he said he is running back to Rio," Carla told her parents.</p><p>"So he is running away, correct?" asked Blu. "Correct, dad," Bia added. "So, what will happen when he gets back to Rio?" Tiago asked sheepishly.</p><p>"Son, he does different things every time he goes back to Rio," replied Blu. "Why does he do different things?" asked Tiago</p><p>"Well, son. He gets bored living on his own," Blu told his son.</p><p>"Then dad, why is it that every time we go there, he doesn't notice us?" questioned Carla.</p><p>"I have no idea. But he might." Blu responded.</p><p>"DADDDDD! I'm bored," said Tiago.</p><p>"Yeah, we're bored too." Bia and Carla added.</p><p>"What should we do, guys?" Blu asked.</p><p>"Can we have another party? With us pushing you two to dance in each other's wings?" asked Tiago sweetly.</p><p>"Well, Nico and Pedro were probably really tired from the party last night. Can this wait till tomorrow night?" asked Jewel.</p><p>"Nope." Carla, Bia, and Tiago said.</p><p>"Tomorrow. Kids, it's late. Please go to bed." Jewel told her kids.</p><p>"At 5:30 in the afternoon? Isn't that a little early?" asked Bia.</p><p>"Kids, please go to bed now," Blu said.</p><p>After that, they go to bed.</p><p>"Hey, Bia," Tiago whispered.</p><p>"What?" Bia whispered.</p><p>"Do you want to play with some fireworks now?" He asked.</p><p>"What do you think?" Bia asked.</p><p>They snuck by a sleeping Carla and tried not to wake her up. But, it did not work.</p><p>"Bia? Tiago? What are you doing?" Carla asked quietly.</p><p>"Going to play with some fireworks. Want to join us?" asked Tiago.</p><p>"Let's do it," Carla responded.</p><p>When they got outside, they decided to set up the fireworks right outside their treehouse in the Amazon.</p><p>"Are you sure this is going to work? Last time you said, 'this is going to work' then before you got grounded." Tiago said.</p><p>"I'm 99.99% sure that this time it's going to work when mom and dad wake up tomorrow morning," Bia told Tiago and Carla.</p><p>"Shhhh. Someone is coming." Carla said.</p><p>"Nico, I'm telling you that we should have another party tonight," Pedro told Nico.</p><p>"Well, I'm telling you we should have it tomorrow. Reminder there were kids at this party." Nico said before flying into the trigger that set off the fireworks. The fireworks go off.</p><p>"Hon. Is it morning?" asked Blu.</p><p>"It's probably just another party Nico and Pedro are throwing." Jewel explained tiredly. Outside we start to see the fireworks go off.</p><p>"Amazing! Ah, I love the beautiful color of fireworks." Carla said happily.</p><p>
      <strong>That's it for Chapter 2.</strong>
    </p><p>
      <strong>I'll try and improve my writing in each chapter.</strong>
    </p></div></div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="hv_center"><p> </p>
<p></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 3 will be uploaded in about a week, so please be on the lookout for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3:The Prank War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**This is Chapter 3 of my story. Reminder I don't own the characters, etc. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I also don't own Red Bull. It belongs to its rightful owners.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The next chapter will be a romantic chapter between Blu/Jewel. YAY!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry that there is no Roberto, Eduardo, or Mimi, yet they will be coming in Chapter 5. Along with Nigel and Gabi in Chapter 6.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks so much, 'lloyd garmadon snake king' for the idea of the prank wars.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>**Enjoy**</strong>
</p><p>Chapter 3-</p><p>The next day after the fireworks show, Tiago and Bia were planning to pull a prank on Carla this time. She was also planning a prank too. What she didn't know was that she was the one being pranked.</p><p>"Mom? When are we going back to Rio? I need to charge my iPod." Carla asked.</p><p>"In a few hours. I just need to wake up your father from his peaceful slumber," explained Jewel.</p><p>"DAD! WAKE UP!" Tiago yelled.</p><p>"Tiago, I have an idea. Once we get back to Rio, we have to start a prank war!" Carla said excitedly.</p><p>"Bia. What are you doing?" asked Tiago.</p><p>"Well, I'm trying to find something to read. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Bia.</p><p>"Nope," explained Carla.</p><p>Just then, their dad comes in.</p><p>"Look who's up later than ever," Tiago said.</p><p>"When are we going back to Rio?" asked Carla.</p><p>"Carla, our mom, said 'in a few hours' just sit back and wait," Bia said.</p><p>A few hours later, they were on their way back to Rio. A few hours into the flight, it begins to get dark.</p><p>"Dad?" asked Bia and Tiago.</p><p>"Yeah," Blu responded.</p><p>"Can we sleep on your back?" asked Tiago and Bia.</p><p>"Yes, you may," Blu said.</p><p>Bia and Tiago fly onto their dad's back while Carla fly's onto her mother's back. Then they fall asleep at the same time.</p><p>In the morning, the kids were still asleep. At the same time, Nico and Pedro were carrying a sleeping Rafiel. Four hours later, Bia was the first of her siblings to wake up from her peaceful slumber.</p><p>"Morning, mom, dad," Bia said tiredly.</p><p>"Morning, sweety," Blu said. "Did you have a nice slumber?" asked Jewel.</p><p>"Yes. It was so peaceful. Why are Carla and Tiago still asleep?" asked Bia.</p><p>"They kept waking up every hour on the hour talking in their sleep. So right now, they have not talked for 2 hours." Blu responded to Bia's question.</p><p>Little did they know that a prank war was on Carla and Tiago's way.</p><p>The next day Blu was making Chocolate Chip pancakes for Breakfast. No one knew that Bia and Tiago rigged a pulley system on their uncles (Rafael ) to make melted cheese fall on him.</p><p>LET THE WAR BEGIN</p><p>"The teams are…" Nico said.</p><p>"Bia and Tiago. Team and Elenore. Team 2. Nico and Pedro. Team 3. Rafael and Eva. Team 4. And Jewel and I are the judges. SO let the games begin." Blu said.</p><p>"First Round 1 will be Bia and Tiago vs. Carla and Elenore. Round one begins now!" Jewel said.</p><p>"Bia, you go left; I go right. That will teach them a lesson for putting red human make-up on me. Bia, you'll need this." Tiago responded.</p><p>Then he throws a small bucket of paint.</p><p>"Elenore. They are planning a huge prank, and I know it." Carla said with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" asked Eleanor.</p><p>"Oh. You don't want to know." Carla said.</p><p>She was thinking that while they are asleep, they are going to tie strings around Bia and Tiago.</p><p>"When are these games going to end? I need to feed my children?" asked Eleanore's mother.</p><p>"Well. It depends on how long the round would last. The game is over when one of the team wins after the championship is over." explained Nico.</p><p>The next day.</p><p>"Bia," Tiago whispered.</p><p>"What?" Bia asked.</p><p>"Let's." Tiago started. "AHHHHH!" Carla and Eleanor screamed.</p><p>"What what was that?" asked Tiago.</p><p>"It was Carla and Elenore. They got pranked before we did." Bia said.</p><p>"That's why you always set up during the night time when they are asleep," Tiago said.</p><p>Just then, Carla fly's in and says. "You birdbrains. Look what you did to all my beautiful feathers. You'll repay for this!" Carla yelled.</p><p>"Hey, I like this new color. Thanks, Bia and Tiago." Eleanor said happily.</p><p>"Round 1 goes to Tiago and Bia! The next round will determine the winner that will face off with Bia and Tiago.</p><p>Now round 2 is Nico and Pedro vs. Rafael and Eva.</p><p>"Pedro, did we sign up for this?" asked Nico</p><p>"No. Are you okay?" Pedro asked.</p><p>"Pedro, what will our prank be?" asked Nico.</p><p>"I have no idea. Nico, are you alright? You look kinda sick." asked Pedro.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm alright. I just had a bad night; that's all." Nico responded.</p><p>"I have an idea about how to prank them. So here's the plan," Pedro said.</p><p>"Why do we have to verse Nico and Pedro? They are our close friends." Rafael thought out loud.</p><p>"Hon, their prank might be better than ours. So stop looking at yourself in the reflection of the water, and let's get this prank war on." Eva said.</p><p>"It's neck and neck and the winner in Nico and Pedro. That alarm prank is a classic." Blu said.</p><p>"And now the moment you've been waiting for is the championships of the prank wars," Jewel said.</p><p>"Bia, this is it," Tiago said excitedly.</p><p>"I know. It's going to be a blast if we win this. Reminder Nico and Pedro know all the tricks. But great minds think alike." Bia said.</p><p>"Why do we have no Red Bull?" Pedro asked.</p><p>"I don't know; maybe you drank it all last night," Nico said.</p><p>A few minutes later, we see Bia and Tiago were planning the prank of all pranks. Which was glue a bucket of Ketchup to the top of their door on their tree? Once one of them opens the door, there will be Ketchup everywhere.</p><p>Nico and Pedro's prank was to rig up a firework display and make Tiago go in there to see them. What he did not know was that they were going to dump dissected worms on him.</p><p>***.</p><p>"Bia. I know their plan." Tiago's said.</p><p>"What's the plan? Do you mean Nico and Pedro's?" asked Bia.</p><p>"Yes. It's Nico and Pedro's plan." Tiago said.</p><p>"So, what's their plan?" asked Bia.</p><p>"Something to do with dissected worms. Carla told me." Tiago said.</p><p>"Two hours into this prank war. And it's so close." Blu said.</p><p>"Even though it's 1 a.m., this war is not going to stop," Jewel told before falling fast asleep on Blu.</p><p>"Now we only have one judge left. Because my beautiful wife is fast asleep." Blu said quietly.</p><p>"Bia. This prank is going to be classic." Tiago said excitedly.</p><p>"Come on birdbrain, lets get this prank on," Bia said happily.</p><p>Just then, Carla comes in and asks. "Can I help?" she asked.</p><p>"You have to ask dad because he is one of the judges," Bia said.</p><p>5 minutes later, Carla goes to her dad.</p><p>"Dad. Can I please help Bia and Tiago with their prank?" Carla asked.</p><p>"You can be the other judge while your mother is sleeping," Blu said.</p><p>"I would love to be the other judge. Thanks, dad." Carla said happily.</p><p>"AHH!" Nico screamed (like a little girl).</p><p>"What is….You look…" Pedro began to laugh.</p><p>"Don't laugh, Pedro," Nico told him. Too late Pedro was laughing so hard he started crying.</p><p>"Dude. You should have flown out the window or have used the other door." Pedro said with a smile.</p><p>"And the winners are…Group….1 Bia and Tiago.</p><p>Congratulations, you two." Blu said.</p><p>"Bia. We won!" Tiago said happily.</p><p>"Congrats, bro, and sis you deserve this win," Carla said with a smile.</p><p>At 9 pm, Bia, Carla, and Tiago were fast asleep, along with their parents.</p><p>The next day. Tiago was the first to wake up. Where he woke up was in a pile of pancake mix. Guess who put him in there.</p><p>"Carla. What did you do?" asked Tiago.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to make pancakes….and I uh….you see," Carla said.</p><p>"She put you in there for you can make a fool out of yourself," Bia noted.</p><p>Tiago eyed Bia's pencil in her talons and grabbed it.</p><p>"Come back here, you birdbrain," Bia yelled.</p><p>"NEVER! FREEDOM!" Tiago shouted.</p><p>
  <strong>That's it of Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to 'lloyd garmadon snake king (from FF)' for the suggestion of the prank war.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heads up. Starting from today, 11/9/2020, the next few chapters will be posted every 2 weeks instead of every week until further notice. </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 4 will get posted on 11/23/2020.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>***Welcome to Chapter 4 of my story. I don't own the characters, etc. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations***</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Like in Chapter 3, I don't own Red Bull. It belongs to its rightful owners.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Thanks, 'RIO2lover100' on FF, for this story's idea.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Chapter 4-</p>
    <p>The day after the prank war, everyone was still waking up.</p>
    <p>"That was awesome. Let's do it again!" Tiago shouted from the Kitchen.</p>
    <p>"Yeah. Mom, can we do it again?" Carla asked.</p>
    <p>"Soon, now go back to bed," Jewel said tiredly.</p>
    <p>"What does soon mean?" Tiago asked while he was kicking blueberries around the counter.</p>
    <p>"Actually, it means maybe," Bia explained before going back to reading her book.</p>
    <p>"Mom! Dad! Wake up! It's 12 in the afternoon. Hello, are you ever here?" asked Tiago.</p>
    <p>"Hey, there little birds. A few minutes ago, your parents asked us, 'Could you babysit the kids? We want to have a day to ourselves,' Your mother also told me to tell Bia that she is in charge while Nico and I go get some Red Bull." replied Pedro.</p>
    <p>"What's up with you and Red Bull?" asked Tiago.</p>
    <p>"It makes me happy. So whenever I have a chance, I will drink some." Pedro explained.</p>
    <p>A few hours later.</p>
    <p>"Uncle Pedro, we're hungry," said Bia, Tiago, Carla.</p>
    <p>"So. What are you going to do? I can't cook." Pedro said.</p>
    <p>"Dad always makes us food when we're hungry," Bia told Pedro.</p>
    <p>"Make your own food. I'm drinking my 10 packs of Red Bull." Pedro said before finishing up his drink.</p>
    <p>When Bia, Tiago, and Carla get into the Kitchen, they begin to look for food.</p>
    <p>"Does anyone want Pumpkin Pie?" Tiago asked.</p>
    <p>"No." Bia and Carla said.</p>
    <p>"What is in this kitchen anyway?" Bia asked before going back into the cabinet looking for food.</p>
    <p>"Olives?" asked Carla.</p>
    <p>"No. That's not dinner. That's a snack." Bia said.</p>
    <p>A few hours later.</p>
    <p>"Bia. Did you find anything?" Tiago asked.</p>
    <p>"No," Bia said glumly.</p>
    <p>"Uncle Pedro!" Carla shouted.</p>
    <p>"I'm not making you dinner," Pedro said before going to his second pack of Red Bull.</p>
    <p>"Bia, Carla! Look what I found." Tiago said happily.</p>
    <p>"Little bro, what did you find?" Carla asked.</p>
    <p>"Stop calling my little bro. Okay, look, when I was in the kitchen looking for food, it came to me." Tiago said.</p>
    <p>"What came to you?" Carla asked before going back to the cookie jar.</p>
    <p>"What I found was… this amazing food," Tiago said excitedly while holding up a box or frozen breadsticks.</p>
    <p>"Breadsticks?" asked Bia.</p>
    <p>"Yes. They're so good frozen." Tiago said before going back to eating the frozen breadsticks.</p>
    <p>"Tiago, you're supposed to cook them before you eat them," Carla said.</p>
    <p>"That I did not know," Tiago said before going back to the oven to cook the frozen breadsticks.</p>
    <p>"Ask me again. Why aren't you making us dinner, uncle, Pedro, and Nico? We are hungry." Bia said before passing out on the couch.</p>
    <p>"I'm still drinking my 3rd pack of Red Bull. Nico cooks the food for me." Pedro said before going to Fernando's bedroom to finish drinking his Red Bull in privacy.</p>
    <p>"Sorry about that, baby birds. I'll try and cook some food; what do you want?" Nico asked.</p>
    <p>"ANYTHING!" Bia, Tiago, and Carla pleaded.</p>
    <p>In Fernando's room.</p>
    <p>"Ah. This is life. Me alone drinking my Red Bull in privacy. How could this get worse?" Pedro asked before knocking out cold.</p>
    <p>Just then, Bia, Nico, Carla, and Tiago come flying into the room.</p>
    <p>"Pedro. Wake up." Nico whispered.</p>
    <p>"Carla's got this," Tiago said before he and Bia covered up their ears.</p>
    <p>"UNCLE PEDRO, WAKE UP!" Carla screamed in Pedro's ear.</p>
    <p>"What I'm up. Wheres the fire?" Pedro asked.</p>
    <p>"There is no fire. The kids are just getting ready for the marathon of their favorite show." Nico explained.</p>
    <p>In the living room of Tulio and Linda's cottage.</p>
    <p>The kids were watching TV. "Next," Tiago said.</p>
    <p>"What channel do you want?" Carla questioned.</p>
    <p>"Yeah. We flipped through every single channel on this TV." Bia said.</p>
    <p>"Wheres your mom and dad, baby birds?" Nico asked.</p>
    <p>"Don't know," Carla responded.</p>
    <p>"Last night, they told us that they would be gone for a few days for they can have some alone time," Bia explained.</p>
    <p>"Hey, our program is back on," Tiago said excitedly.</p>
    <p>"Dude, that's just a commercial for toothpaste," Carla said.</p>
    <p>"What are you going to do with a gallon of toothpaste?" Bia asked before going back to sleep.</p>
    <p>"I'm going to save it for dad," Tiago said.</p>
    <p>Just then, Pedro comes running in and says. "Nico! I'm out of Red Bull. Can you please buy some more from me?" he asked.</p>
    <p>"How can you be done all ten packs? Why don't you get some yourself?" Nico asked.</p>
    <p>"I got banned from the store," Pedro replied.</p>
    <p>"Why did you get banned?" questioned Tiago and Carla.</p>
    <p>"I got too much Red Bull in one day. They just told me I'm banned for 3 years." Pedro said.</p>
    <p>"Aw. How sad." Carla said.</p>
    <p>Tiago notices that his favorite tv show was on.</p>
    <p>"Tiago," Carla said.</p>
    <p>"What," Tiago responded.</p>
    <p>"Are you done with your dinner? I want to eat the rest of it," she asked.</p>
    <p>"I wanted to know if he was finished with his fries," Carla stated.</p>
    <p>"Well, I'm not done with my fries," Tiago yelled but then whispered to Bia. "Bia. Do you want to share my fries with me?" Tiago asked.</p>
    <p>"I would love to Tiago," Bia responded.</p>
    <p>"How come she gets to eat your fries?" Carla asked.</p>
    <p>"She did not ask. I did." Tiago said.</p>
    <p>When they finished their dinner, Nico stated, "Okay, baby birds, time for bed."</p>
    <p>"But we're not tried," Tiago said.</p>
    <p>"Your parents told me that after dinner, you have to go straight to bed," Nico explained.</p>
    <p>"We're going!" Bia shouted.</p>
    <p>When they arrived in the living room.</p>
    <p>"Uncle Nico, can you sing to us?" Tiago asked pleadingly.</p>
    <p>"In the morning," Nico said before passing out on the floor of the living room.</p>
    <p>
      <strong>Please PM or review.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Thanks again to 'RIO2lover100' on (FF) for this Chapters idea</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>This story will be updated so I can replace the chapters with more in the future.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>SORRY for the late post, but 2 chapters will be posted in 2 weeks to make up for posting this chapter so late.</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>